


Good Morning, Good Morning

by Morsmordre



Series: Domestic!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morsmordre/pseuds/Morsmordre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea taken from <a href="http://supermattural.tumblr.com/post/50621500266/dear-season-9-human-cas-waking-up-from-a-nap-to">this post.</a></p><p>Sam finds Dean trying to subtly wake Cas up and scare him, and decides to help out in his own little way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Argh, I have no idea what to title this, how to tag it, what to name the verse... Good Morning, Good Morning and Domestic!verse aren't the best, are they? Suggestions would be appreciated!
> 
> As always, I hope this isn't too bad and hope you enjoy :)

Sam was always the first one to get up in the mornings, out of habit from having to wake Dean's lazy ass every day for years when they were on a hunt.

Dean was a late sleeper, usually staying in bed 'til about eleven in the morning, but Castiel?

Castiel was the worst. They had to bribe him with coffee three times on a good day, and on a bad day they literally had to drag him out of bed - which was a shock the first time they did that, considering he'd slept naked. It was almost as if the former angel was trying to compensate from all the millennia he spent constantly awake.

So Sam did what he usually did, getting out of bed and checking the salt near his bedroom windows and making sure all his wards were still in place, before checking on Dean and Cas quickly to make sure no one had taken them in their sleep or something. Then he'd have a coffee, a shower, and make breakfast to lure Dean out of his pit.

Sam yawned and ran a hand through his hair as he walked across the hallway to Cas' bedroom, opening the door as quietly as he could so as not to wake him and invoke the wrath of Morning Cas.

What he really didn't expect to see, was Dean sat in his t-shirt and boxers in a chair pulled near Cas' bed.

"Hey Sam," he said loudly, not lifting his head and grinning as Cas stirred in his sleep.

"What... what are you doing?" he whispered back. It was really not the time for this crap. Actually, it was never the time for this crap.

"Waiting for Cas to get up," he said, louder still and the other man moved again.

"Wh...why? You do realise it's... eight o'clock in the morning, right?" Sam replied, checking his watch quickly. "Cas will murder you if you try and resurrect him before noon, and even that would really not go down well."

Why was Dean like this? Why? Did he really have that much of a death wish?

"Have you any idea how many times I've woken up to find him staring at me?" he hissed, looking at Sam now. Well, at last it felt like he was being talked to now, and not just standing in the way of some awkward stalking.

"He's not going to wake up by himself, Dean. Not unless there's an earthquake," he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"That's why I'm talking loud," Dean practically shouted, and Cas murmured something. "I've tried throwing things at him, making noises right by his ear, Jesus, Sam, it's impossible."

"Then why don't you try how we normally-"

"No, no, no. He needs to wake up kinda by himself, turn around and see me staring at him. He needs to know how freaking creepy that was," Dean said, looking at Sam earnestly, who just sighed.

"The coffee gods are here," Dean said, nudging Cas. "It's rainin' burgers, Cas, come on."

"Dean..." Cas muttered, but it was clear he was still sleeping.

"Wonder what he's dreaming about," Sam smirked, leaning against the door jamb.

"You're hilarious, really," he replied in a monotone. "Help me, c'mon, it'd be funny."

"Say something sexy," Sam answered immediately, smiling innocently.

"Oh, yeah, no, I think that's a great plan, Sammy," Dean said sarcastically, nodding his head. "Hey, Cas? I'm gonna bend you over a desk later and help you lose your virginity, how's that sound?"

Cas made a noise and rolled onto his back.

"See? It's working. He wants you, Dean," Sam said, trying to keep a straight face. Oh, this was great. Not how he imagined his morning to be, but just great.

"Coincidence," Dean muttered, glaring.

"The things Dean would do to you are probably illegal in seven states," Sam said loudly, desperately wanting to seem serious.

"Dean..." Cas murmured, turning over to face the hunter.

"Sam, shut up."

"I'm sure you'd let Cas shut you up, huh? With his-"

"Sam!"

"What? I'm just saying that I think you'd both probably just have lots of-"

"Sam, I swear to God. I will castrate you."

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a low moan that most definitely came from Castiel, and Sam burst out laughing.

"Sam, why are you in my room?" Cas muttered, and it was clear his happy dream had jolted him awake. Sam saw him rub at his eyes and open them, seeing Dean staring at him from his chair, sitting weirdly.

Cas yelped and sat up quickly, jumping backwards and subsequently falling out of bed.

"Ha!" Dean yelled triumphantly, springing onto Cas' bed on all fours to stare down at him on the floor. "Yeah, see? It's creepy isn't it!"

Sam looked at them both and started laughing again.

"Well, don't you two look very happy to see eachother!" he burst out, tears in his eyes.

They both looked at him, at eachother, and at themselves, and Sam just could not love his life any more than at that moment. Cas scrambled to get the sheets he'd grabbed with him when he fell to cover himself quickly, flaming red.

"Get out of my room!" he yelled, sounding like a teenager, and Sam honestly thought he was going to pee from laughing so hard.

He felt Dean shove past him and yell "Shut up, Sammy!" from down the hall where he swiftly walked into his room.

Sam was clutching his stomach by then, tears streaming down his face. Oh, this was the best day of his life, the absolute best day ever.

"Don't bother me again, Sam Winchester!"

Then there was two simultaneous door slams, and Sam fell over, his laughter bouncing off the walls.


End file.
